A tool for earth loosening and loading can comprise an adapter attached to a tool support and a tooth mountable on the adapter. This tooth can have a bottom portion and a tooth peak formed as independent components of the tool, the tooth peak having a supporting face which engages on a complementary supporting surface of the bottom portion. The tooth peak and the tooth lower portion can be made from different materials.
Advantageously the took peak is composed of a wear resistant material and the tooth bottom portion is made from a tough material adapted to withstand bending forces.
In the digging tool of German Utility Model G No. 85 08 332 the tooth peak is fitted on a connector pin of the tooth bottom portion and pinned to or otherwise fastened with this connector pin. The pin or wedge attachment is found in a region which is subject to wear on the tooth peak. Striking and splintering forces act directly on the wedge attachment during digging. Abrasion also, leads quickly to a weakening of the tooth peak near the wedge joint. A premature breakdown is often likely to occur.